Luces, lubricante, accion
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: "Bien, lo dejare libre, pero deben hacerme un espectáculo especial."


**Bueno este fic es algo especial, tenia ganas de hacer un porno pero tambien queria meterle un poco de trama para que no quedara tan basico y vacio, al final, salio esto.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: AU, yaoi.**

"Bien, lo dejare libre, pero deben hacerme un espectáculo especial."

Esas habian sido las exactas palabras de Kakashi, el dueño del popular prostíbulo "Luna Roja".

Pero ¿En que lo involucraban esas palabras?

Pues porque... el iba a ser uno de los participantes de ese "show".

Si, el honorable Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de tener relaciones enfrente de un monton de, viejos y jovenes, no importaba realmente, pervertidos en una especie de sala VIP.

Pero deberíamos empezar desde el principio, para darle una explicacion logica a todo esto.

El pelinegro se habia enamorado.

Pero no era la tipica historia de el pobre hombre que se enamoraba de una puta, no, el Uchiha se habia enamorado de un hombre.

Mas precisamente de Naruto Uzumaki.

Ellos se conocian de antes, iban a la misma universidad y eran vecinos, se habian convertido en amigos, el rubio era de los pocos que tenia el pelinegro. Una noche Sasuke habia sido invitado a una fiesta por el cumpleaños numero veintidos de uno de sus compañeros, cuestion que de una cosa pasaron a la otra y despues de muchas cervezas y demas bebidas alcoholicas, terminaron en un puterio. A el de ojos negros le habia extrañado no haber visto a Naruto en aquella reunion, despues de todo, el Uzumaki adoraba salir y tanto el como el rubio eran muy populares, por lo tanto la posibilidad de que no lo hubieran invitado quedaba descartada.

Sasuke lo entendio cuando vio al chico al que habia solicitado sus "servicios" en sus brazos, era Naruto.

Estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente para no reconocerlo. Y no lo suficiente para no recordarlo.

Despues de evitarse durante dos semanas, volvieron hablarse luego de hacer el acuerdo tácito de no hablar de lo sucedido. Se volvieron mas cercanos, mas cercanos de lo que ya eran, y Sasuke no entendio ni como ni cuando pero cada vez que veia a Naruto salir de su casa en las noches se le apretaba el corazon, cada vez que le veia un chupon en el cuerpo se llenaba de furia. Dicen que si pasas mucho tiempo con una persona se te pega algo de esta, bueno, aparentemente a Sasuke se le pego su impulsividad, porque un dia no lo aguanto mas y lo hizo, lo beso. Sobrio y totalmente consciente.

Habia caido estupidamente enamorado.

Naruto le correspondio, y el pelinegro se sintio en la gloria, al menos no habia caído solo.

De esto hacia ya mas de un mes.

Luego de arduas discusiones quedo decidido, el rubio dejaria su trabajo. Asi que fueron a hablar con su jefe.

El peli-blanco se lo habia permitido pero solo con aquella condición. Queria un espectaculo y Naruto obligatoriamente tenia que participar, pero con el peli-negro era un caso distinto, podia pedirle a cualquiera de los otros chicos del burdel que participara en su lugar, pero Sasuke no hizo mas que negarse rotundamente, a pesar de las replicas del rubio.

Nadie mas que no fuese el volvería a tocar al de ojos azules.

Lo tenia muy claro por eso, ahora, se dirigia a ocuparse del "asunto".

Estaba caminando por los apenas iluminados pasillos, con Naruto guiándolo.

Llegaron a una gran habitacion, con unos cuantos sillones, donde ya se alojaban los clientes vip y un elevado escenario de madera en el centro. La estructura de, aparentemente, roble tenia un agujero en el medio por lo que Sasuke pudo deducir que alli debia ir un caño.

- ¿Estas listo?-

El rubio se dio vuelta y le sonrio, tomo su mano, apretandola y, cuando las luces se apagaron, lo llevo arriba del escenario.

Cuando ya estaban alli parados, frente a frente, la iluminacion se encendio, aunque esta era mas tenue que la anterior, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ver con claridad.

El de ojos negros giro la mirada para observar los rostros lujuriosos de aquellos hombres que los observaban, ya se le empezaba a revolver el estomago. En eso el rubio le toma el rostro entre las manos y fija sus ojos con los suyos.

- Mirame a mi-

Sasuke no volvio a despegar la vista de los irises celestes.

Primero Naruto empezo a desvestirse, desabotonándose lentamente la camisa, dejandola caer, primero por sus hombres, luego por sus brazos y finalmente hacia el suelo. Luego se saco el pantalon, contoneando involuntariamente las caderas. Se agacho para sacarse lentamente los zapatos.

Los movimientos sensuales de el rubio lo volvian loco, contrarrestaban perfectamente con su personalidad aparentemente inocente.

Ni hablar de su cuerpo, el pelo rubio que brillaba aun con la poca luz que habia en el ambiente, sus torneadas piernas, sus abdominales y sus fuertes brazos, formados sin llegar a ser grotescos. Perfecto.

Luego empezó a desvestirlo, mientras iba sacandole la camisa le daba suaves besos en el cuello, cuando esta abandono su cuerpo, llego el turno de los pantalones.

El Uzumaki se agacho hasta la altura de su pelvis, abriendole el cierre del pantalon.

Una vez quitado, y quedado en descubierto su boxer negro, Naruto empezo a acariciar con la yema de los dedos su miembro.

Tocaba con ambas manos, a veces directamente sobre su pene, otras se detenia a deslizarlas por sus caderas, mimandolas.

De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, tomo el elastico y le bajo el boxer.

Repitio las acciones de sus manos, solo que esta vez usando su boca. Chupando, repartiendo besos mariposa y intensas lamidas. El miembro de Sasuke ya estaba duro, Naruto subio hasta la boca de Sasuke para besarlo con intensidad.

Si prestaran atencion a su alrededor, se darian cuenta que todos estaban conteniendo el aliento.

Las manos de el mas palido recorrian el cuerpo de el rubio hasta llegar al boxer, para desnudarlo por completo. Luego de esto se entretuvo masajeando sus nalgas y apretandolas de vez en cuando.

Entre besos rozaban sus erecciones una contra la otra, friccionando, hasta que Naruto se separo, volviendo a su poscision anterior, con la cabeza en las piernas del de ojos negros. Tomo su ereccion con una mano, masturbandolo con fuerza, lamiendo y chupando la punta con insistencia. Repartio largos lametones de la base hasta engullirla de golpe por completo. La parte que no podia cubrir con su boca era donde estaba su mano, moviendose de arriba a abajo. La lengua de Naruto era una adiccion, deberia ser considerada ilegal, se movia alrededor de su ereccion con habilidad o se dedicaba a limpiar el liquido pre-seminal que empezaba a emanar de su miembro.

Asi de abructo como la atrajo, separo su boca de su extensión, tirando de su mano para quedar ambos sentados en el suelo. El rubio se recosto y el azabache se dedico a hacer su parte.

Unto tres dedos en el lubricante puesto estrategicamente al lado suyo y se coloco el condon.

No se molesto en dedicarle un pensamiento a lo bien preparado que estaba el lugar.

Poco a poco metio los dedos dentro de el contrario.

El de ojos azules suspiraba cada vez que movia sus dedos. Supuso que ya era suficiente, tomo un poco mas de lubricante y lo paso por su pene. Sostuvo las piernas de Naruto hacia atras mientras lo penetraba.

Caliente.

Gimio un poco cuando estuvo completamente dentro.

Empezo a moverse aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente.

De vez en cuando se agachaba para pesar al rubio o este se levantaba para morderle la oreja, el hombro, el cuello, lo que tuviera al alcance.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke

Naruto era ruidoso en todos los ambitos y este no podia ser la excepción.

No paraba de repetir su nombre.

Ya iban a llegar.

Y en un grito ahogado en un beso se vinieron.

Las luces se encendieron, mientras la gente salia y ellos se recuperaban.

* * *

Ya estaban a punto de salir del lugar, hasta que Kakashi lo tomo del hombro, para susurrarle al oido mientras el rubio estaba distraido despidiéndose de sus ex-compañeros de trabajo.

- Buen trabajo, segun me dijeron su actuacion estuvo excelente.

Sasuke bufo e hizo amago de irse de una vez por todas hasta que algo que dijo el peli-blanco capto su atencion.

- Nunca gemia el nombre de nadie ¿Sabes? Ni aunque se lo pidiera un cliente, llegaron a ofrecer fortunas pero el siempre se nego. Supongo que era lo unico que conservaba como intimo. Cuidalo bien ¿Si? Se ve que te quiere mucho.

El pelinegro sonrio y salio con el rubio por la puerta de aquel lugar que esperaba no volver a pisar jamas. Tal vez solo si al oji-azul se le daba por visitar a su antiguo empleador.


End file.
